1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus to teach rhythm, choreography, hand eye coordination, and coordination of verbiage, in particular this invention relates to methods and apparatus to teach rhythm, music, and choreography, as well as to improve hand-eye-oral coordination and aid in rehabilitation.
2. State of the Art
Currently, teaching rhythm is a challenge. The teacher must now clap or mark beats with, for example, a stick striking a desk or the like. Similarly, the teacher may use various forms of nomenclature on paper or chalk board to represent beats and the overall rhythm. The teacher may also use vocal representations of beats, such as xe2x80x9cMississippi mudxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctiki-tiki ta taxe2x80x9d in an attempt to show rhythmic patterns. The students may or may not get the basis of what the teacher is trying to do, and may fail to learn the basics of rhythm.
It would be advantageous to have a three-dimensional apparatus that allowed students and the teachers to see an approach to rhythm and musical time, while still keeping the advantages of the auditory or other more conventional visual representations of rhythm now in use.
This invention provides an apparatus and method for teaching rhythm and beat to students. The apparatus includes a base, vertical time-indicators, and beat marks. The students can clap, or perform similar functions when the teacher notes that a beat marker has been passed. This method and apparatus are general for all time signatures.
In one aspect of this invention is an apparatus for teaching rhythm to students comprising: an elongate base member; a plurality of elongate time-indicating members having a first end and a second end, the first end secured into the base member; and a plurality of marker members removably placable on the elongate time-indicating members.
A second aspect of this invention is a method of teaching rhythm to students comprising: placing a plurality of beat markers on an apparatus comprising; a base member; a plurality of elongate time-indicating members having a first end and a second end, the first end secured into the base member; and a plurality of beat marker members removably placable on the second ends of the elongate time-indicating members; the method further comprising, passing each time-indicating member; and indicating the rhythm of the beat markers as each one is passed.